


The Breaking Point

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, no actual penetration sorry sorry, these boys are so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi tore his eyes from his face, but unfortunately, that meant his gaze drifted over Kuroo’s torso. He salivated over the way Kuroo’s T-shirt clung to him, showing every dip of lean muscle as he continued catching his breath. Drops of water escaped the smoothed-back hair, trickled down his long neck and slipped across his chest, disappearing under the neckline of his V-neck. Daichi licked his lips and tried to think of something else to say, but his mind was careening down one track and he was suddenly aware of the precarious situation he was in.





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is extra nice if you listen to this while you read https://youtu.be/guo8CHurCpY

Daichi’s lungs burned as he ran in the direction of Kuroo’s car, hardly visible in the torrential downpour. Despite being soaked to their underwear, their laughter echoed over the roar of water droplets pelting the pavement.

“Hurry, unlock it!”

“I got it, I got it!”

The keys were so wet in Kuroo’s fingers, he accidentally hit the car alarm instead of the unlock button and the two men cackled even harder.

“Let me in!” Daichi yelled as he battered his fists lightly against the car.

“I’m trying! There!”

The doors finally unlocked and Kuroo managed to turn the alarm off as they scrambled into the car and slammed it shut. They leaned back in their seats with a sigh, drowning in sudden silence except for the muted patter of rain against their shelter.  

“I thought we’d never make it,” Daichi finally chuckled, turning his head toward Kuroo and freezing at the sight of him. The light from the streetlamp outside was pouring through the windshield, the beam distorted by the rippling water running down the glass. It created an ethereal sheen over Kuroo as he smoothed his sopping hair back on his head, giving a rare view of his entire face. The effect pushed Kuroo’s typical good looks to celebrity proportions.

Daichi tore his eyes from his face, but unfortunately, that meant his gaze drifted over Kuroo’s torso. He salivated over the way Kuroo’s T-shirt clung to him, showing every dip of lean muscle as he continued catching his breath. Drops of water escaped the smoothed-back hair, trickled down his long neck and slipped across his chest, disappearing under the neckline of his V-neck. Daichi licked his lips and tried to think of something else to say, but his mind was careening down one track and he was suddenly aware of the precarious situation he was in.

Most of their friends had already picked up on the mounting sexual tension between him and Kuroo. They had both shrugged it off as being close friends but Daichi was certain he was nearing his breaking point. Trapped in a car with Kuroo, at night in an abandoned parking lot, soaking wet would hardly cool his desire. The only thing holding him back was his uncertainty of Kuroo’s exact feelings for him.

 

“Don’t you trust me, Sawamura?” Kuroo purred in response, his mischievous grin sliding on as he eyed his friend in the next seat.

 _Oh God, why_ , Kuroo thought, seeing Daichi smile and bite his lip as he leaned forward to peer out the front windshield. His shirt was pasted to his skin and he couldn’t believe that shirt was still holding together as it stretched across Daichi’s broad back. Kuroo wanted to rake his fingers across it, could he think of some excuse for him to take it off?

Daichi leaned back and met his gaze. It wasn’t often they experienced a lull in their conversation. Typically, their banter flowed without any lack of ammunition. For once, Kuroo was drawing a blank about what to say since his mind was consumed with filthy thoughts that he wasn’t ready to reveal to Daichi. Not yet. Unfortunately, Daichi seemed to have the same problem as he glanced around the interior of the car and gulped. Kuroo’s eyes fell to the bob in his throat, spying several drops lingering there and felt the urge to lap them up with his tongue.

A rush of heat pooled in Kuroo’s lower stomach, and he flicked his eyes back up to Daichi’s and they laughed awkwardly in unison. Daichi shifted in his seat to get more comfortable and Kuroo attempted to wipe a little drool that had escaped his lips before he noticed.

“Were you wanting to wait till the rain eases up before heading back?” Daichi finally asked, keeping his eyes on the water flowing down the windshield.

_Duh, I could have been driving this whole time, not thinking about banging my friend._

He straightened up and fiddled with his keys when he saw Daichi shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Before he could change his mind, Kuroo slipped his keys under his thigh and shifted to his side, facing Daichi.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I’m not great driving in such heavy rain, especially with so much traffic,” He lied, having a lot of experience doing both things. But Daichi didn’t seem to suspect him as he gave Kuroo a reassuring smile.

“That’s fine. Better safe than sorry.”

Kuroo frowned and leaned toward him, pretending to look Daichi over with concern. “Are you cold? I can turn the car on just to get some heat cranking.”

“No, I’m fine. I wouldn’t want you to waste the gas.”

_Shit, Sawamura, you’re really opening up some opportunities for me._

“I got it, there’s a blanket somewhere back here,” He said, pointing toward the back seat and shuffling forward until he was nearly on top of the uncomfortable middle console. It was worth it as it put him deliciously close to Daichi.

He caught Daichi watching him with darkened eyes as he stretched between the front seats to locate his blanket. It was easy to reach, but he pretended to struggle to find it, grunting and shifting closer to Daichi. He could feel the heat coming off Daichi’s skin, telling him he had yet to move away from Kuroo and knew he had plenty of room to do so. It gave Kuroo an extra stroke of boldness and he slid his hand over until his fingers grazed across Daichi’s thigh.

 

Daichi sucked in a quick breath, gaping down at Kuroo’s deliciously long fingers resting his leg as he continued searching for the stupid blanket. He tipped his head back against the headrest and released a long breath to calm himself down, but it was useless at that point. The tension in the car was killing him and he’d have to be an idiot not to see Kuroo’s actions as confirmation that he was feeling it too. At this point, the question wasn’t whether they liked each other, it was who was going to break first.

“Uh, is the blanket even back there? You’ve been looking for a while,” He finally asked, squeezing his eyes shut when his voice cracked. He heard a slight huff of a laugh as the bastard moved his hand slightly higher. Daichi was already half-hard and it was getting obvious in his rain-soaked jeans. He just hoped Kuroo was ready to take responsibility since it was entirely his fault.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s kind of stuck on something. Ah, here we go,” Kuroo said, his body giving a jerk and his fingers giving an unnecessary squeeze into his thigh. Daichi clenched his jaw, holding all his tension there to keep his cool. Kuroo finally stretched back up, but instead of falling back into his seat, he hovered over Daichi with a sly grin. “Here you go, Sawamura. Are you alright? You’re looking flushed.”

Daichi glared up at him, caught between his desire to pull Kuroo on top of him or punch his face, so he would let go of his leg.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the blanket.”

“You know, you should take your shirt off.”

“Huh?”

“It’s proven that if you’re cold and wet, you need to remove your wet clothing. Otherwise, you’re not gonna get any warmer.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes as Kuroo’s grin stretched even wider, the light from the lamppost glinting off his teeth. There was no way he could back down from that kind of challenge. He glanced down at Kuroo’s hand still at his thigh and froze, a grin of his own spreading across his face as he was struck with a way to turn the tables. He set the blanket aside and straightened up, doing his best not to move away from Kuroo or remove his hand from his thigh.

“You know, I think I heard that somewhere too. Better safe than sorry.”

Kuroo’s face dropped as Daichi began peeling his shirt up over his abs. Kuroo’s gaze immediately fell to the exposed skin, and Daichi smirked knowing that he had Kuroo hooked. He took his time, making a show of stretching the shirt over his muscles and inhaling to puff out his chest. At last, he pulled it over his head and rolled the sopping garment in his hands, enjoying Kuroo’s stunned face.

Daichi shivered from the cool air touching his bare, damp skin and took a moment to unravel the blanket and pull it over his shoulders. He was careful not to completely cover his body, he wasn’t through with Kuroo yet but even just covering his back was enough to soothe the chill. With a sigh, he turned his gaze back to Kuroo and smiled. Even above the rain tapping against the car and a roll of distant thunder, he could hear Kuroo gulp.

“What’s wrong, Kuroo? Cat got your tongue?” He asked and he reached out to run his thumb over Kuroo’s bottom lip. It seemed to break the spell and slowly Kuroo’s smirk returned as he snatched Daichi’s finger lightly with his teeth. It was Daichi’s turn to blink like an idiot as Kuroo’s lips slowly encased his thumb, sucking down until he reached the base. Daichi’s breath shuddered as Kuroo teased his thumb, slipping his tongue skillfully around it and keeping his lips tight as he finally pulled off with a _pop_.

“Fuck,” Daichi whispered, using every ounce of self-control not to tackle the man in the driver’s seat. Kuroo seemed even more pleased at the use of foul language and gasped dramatically.

“I never knew you had such a filthy mouth. I’d love to see what other filthy things it can do.”

And just like that, the tension snapped. Daichi clenched his jaw and shoved Kuroo back into his seat. Keeping his hand pinned against Kuroo’s shoulder, he crawled over the center console and straddled Kuroo’s lap, leaving the blanket behind on the vacated seat. Kuroo shivered when Daichi’s cool fingers cupped his face to lift it up and instinctively licked his lips in preparation.

“I think you’d be surprised what I’m capable of,” Daichi whispered and snatched Kuroo’s lips with his own. It wasn’t as forceful as Kuroo thought it would be, but it lured him in like a siren’s song as they both inhaled. He indulged his hands to rake up Daichi’s thighs, digging his fingers into the damp denim until they reached Daichi’s ass. As he gave a good squeeze, a pleased hum vibrated through their lips. Daichi pressed his thumb into Kuroo’s cheek and tugged down to ease his mouth open. When he obliged, an eager tongue slipped in and stroked against his own.

 _Fuck, where he did he learn to kiss like this?_ He thought, feeling a pang of jealousy. An urgency to possess the man in his arms battled with his desire to take his time. He had always fantasized about teasing Daichi, taking him apart bit by bit until he was thoroughly wrecked and needy. He had always prided himself on having expert self-control but at the moment nothing else mattered but the furious kisses, their eager hands exploring any exposed skin, and the raging heat pooling straight into Kuroo’s dick.

Daichi tipped his head back to catch his breath and Kuroo growled as he snatched onto his throat with his ravenous lips. He smiled deviously against the damp skin when he heard Daichi whine. He decided to vary the teasing a little with his tongue, tracing out the more sensitive curves of his throat. Daichi sucked in a breath and raked his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo groaned as he gave it a little tug.

Kuroo could feel his own impatience mounting and started fumbling with the front of Daichi’s jeans that looked to be stretched to the max. As he finally released the button, he felt a sigh puff into his hair and soft kisses trailing down his hairline. It caused him to pause and close his eyes, captured by the unexpected sweetness of it. He was thrown off completely, nestling his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist instead of defiling him as he had planned. A purr nearly escaped his throat as he felt Daichi’s fingers run down his back and rub into his muscles.

“I have an idea,” Daichi’s deep voice rumbled into his ear and the next moment he was pulling away to Kuroo’s utter devastation. He had no clue what his expression was, but it was enough to make Daichi laugh as he slipped between the seats and settled onto the back seat. “Get your ass back here.”

 

Daichi grinned as he hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pulled them down with his jeans, wiggling his hips as he did so. Kuroo’s eyes looked dark as coal as he hunched between the seats like a panther ready to pounce. With the other man’s undivided attention, he kicked his jeans away and leaned back against the seat, presenting Kuroo with a full view of his naked body. It was chilly in the car and he shivered with goosebumps fluttering over his skin. He said nothing, but he was impatient for Kuroo to warm him up and lifted his hand up to beckon him with his finger.

The car rocked as Kuroo lunged into the back seat. Daichi was sure he meant it to be a fluid and agile motion, but he couldn’t take into account how long his own limbs were and plunged his head into Daichi’s chest.

“Ow,” Kuroo whined but Daichi’s laughter drowned it out. He hooked his hands under his arms and yanked him clear of the front seats, settling him between his legs.

“So graceful.”

“Thank goodness for your pillows breaking my fall,” Kuroo purred and leaned forward to nuzzle his chest with his nose. Daichi bit his lip as hot breaths ghosted over his sensitive skin and dropped his head back as a wet tongue lapped at his nipple.

“Kuroo, I’m not sure how much I can take. Please get your fuckin shirt off at least.”

“Mmmm, needy. I like you like this.”

Despite his teasing tone, he leaned back and slipped his shirt off, tossing it back into his seat. His grin set Daichi’s body on fire as he looked him over and stroked his fingers up his thighs.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Patience. You have no idea how many things I want to do to you, and we don’t have time to go through all of them right now.”

“We should do this quick, so we can get back.”

Hurt flickered over Kuroo’s face for a moment and Daichi immediately went back through what he had just said.

“Is that all you want, just a quickie and be done with it?”

“For now, yeah. Then we can go back to my dorm because my roommate went home for the weekend. It’ll be easier doing other things if I’m lying down on a bed.”

The rain battered against the car and the only light they had was from the streetlamp, but at that moment Daichi was nearly blinded by the beauty of Kuroo’s smile.

“Good, now I know exactly what to do.”

“What’s tha-- _fuck_ ,” Daichi groaned as Kuroo leaned down and took most of his erection into his mouth. The bastard snickered and closed his mouth tight as he pulled up to just under the head and plunged back down. Daichi’s breath shuddered as he tried focusing elsewhere in the car, but his eyes always fell back to the vision of Kuroo’s lips slipping over his shaft.

Kuroo’s eyes lifted to meet his and the intensity of his gaze alone nearly brought Daichi to climax. He was ashamed but Kuroo had already stirred him up a lot, not to mention he’d been aching for this moment ever since they met. Kuroo’s eyes traveled all over his body as his tongue did the same to Daichi’s cock. Even without looking at what he was doing, he was able to tease him without ever losing momentum.

As Kuroo swirled his tongue over his sensitive head, Daichi dropped his head back and moaned. He focused on steadying his breath, desperate not to give in too soon, but Kuroo seemed to have other ideas. His long, nimble fingers traveled over his abdomen and up to his chest, every stroke causing Daichi to shiver. They cupped around the mound of his pectorals and his thumbs rolled over his nipples.

Daichi’s hands flew back and gripped onto the headrests, his fingers pinching into the soft cloth as his muscles tightened. Kuroo didn’t allow him a moments rest as he continued rubbing and sucking, humming with pleasure as if he was the one receiving a blow job. Daichi could no longer keep his voice quiet as held on for dear life, his senses spiking until finally, he burst. He felt guilty not giving Kuroo a warning, but he seemed to have expected it as he drank his fill.

When he was finished, Daichi fell limp against the seat and watched Kuroo pull off him with a noisy _pop_. He grinned like the devil as he ran his tongue over his lips to catch every stray drop.  His mind hazy with satisfaction, Daichi couldn’t find anything to say but Kuroo didn’t give him the chance as he shuffled around and leaned back into the front seat. He rummaged around in the glove compartment until he emitted a triumphant hum and snapped it shut. It wasn’t until he turned around that Daichi spotted a bottle of lube in his hand.

“You keep one in the car? I didn’t realize you did this often.”

Kuroo snorted as he set the lube on the seat and unbuckled his own pants. “I don’t. I usually sneak it in whenever you and I hang out… just in case.”

“Are you planning on opening me up here?”

“Nah, I’ll save that for later,” He grinned as he shuffled his pants down to his thighs and released his own erection with a sigh. “Turn around and kneel on the seat. Try to keep your thighs as close together as you can.”

Daichi hummed with understanding and did as he was told. “You always did love my thighs.”

“I’m about to love them even more.”

Kuroo bit his lip as he enjoyed the view from behind and snapped the bottle open. He squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up. Once Daichi was in position, he lathered the insides of his thighs until they were as slippery as they could be. He couldn’t resist taking a lubed finger and slipping it up between Daichi’s cheeks and snickered when he gasped.

“Ass.”

“Yes, and it’s a very nice one too.”

Before Daichi could change his mind and make him travel home with a painful boner, Kuroo clamped his legs shut and lined himself up behind them. He eased his erection in the tight space, groaning from the burst of heat swallowing him up. He kept going until he was pressed completely against Daichi and draped himself over his back. His hands gripped into Daichi’s hips as he planted kisses across his shoulders until he was certain he could handle a little motion. Slowly he began to rock and Daichi, true to his word, kept his thighs firm and tight.

Once he gained a little momentum, he stretched up and bucked his hips with a little more energy. From that position, he stared down at Daichi’s muscled back, admiring the reflection of rain spilling down the back window as if he had rivers trickling over his skin. Their pants seemed louder than they should have in the confined space of the car. It wasn’t long until his breaths turned to hums that subsequently turned into moans.

It wasn’t ideal, getting off between Daichi’s thighs when he wanted to embed his cock into his ass instead. But he was surprised at how amazing it felt, pistoning between his legs and every thrust sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. The best part was the enjoyment Daichi seemed to be feeling from it as well and as he tipped his head back to moan, Kuroo leaned forward and planted his hands down on top of Daichi’s. He mouthed at his throat with a growl as Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and took it.

“Fuck I wish I could enter you.”

“I wish you could, but there isn’t any time.” Daichi opened his eyes and stared out the back window until his lips curled up in a smirk. “That’s a good idea though.”

“Hm, what is?” Kuroo asked, his voice cracking as he continued pulsing his hips into him.

“I think next time you and I have a date, I’ll spend some time before we meet in the shower, opening myself up. Then wherever we are, in a car, an empty classroom on campus, the bathroom of our friend’s apartment, you can just fuck me wherever you want.”

“God, Daichi,” Kuroo groaned, dropping his head against the base of his neck. He could feel Daichi’s chuckles rumble through his skin and he forced his hips even faster. He pictured it, giving in to his desire in a semi-public place and mounting Daichi without hurting him. It was about the hottest thing he’s ever imagined, and just the thought sent his climax through the roof.

He spilled out between Daichi’s legs, covering him in a pool of hot stickiness. His cheek rested against Daichi’s back as he caught his breath, his arm wrapped around his stomach to keep him stable. Luckily Daichi was both patient and strong and waited until he was ready before they both started to move.

Kuroo reached back into the front seat to grab his wet T-shirt and used it to wipe Daichi off. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best they had under the circumstances. He paused when he felt a hand stroke into his hair, barely catching the warm smile on Daichi’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him tenderly. When he pulled back, Daichi dropped down into the seat and gave him a lazy grin.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever done. Scratch that, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever thought of.”

“Really? Sexier than you preparing yourself before our date and me fucking you wherever I want?”

Daichi considered it for a moment and shrugged. “I’m not sure that counts since it was this moment that inspired it.”

“Hmm, well I’m happy to contribute to your sexy imagination,” He chuckled, hovering over Daichi to kiss him again. He did his best to keep their lips together even as he shuffled his pants back on but soon it got ridiculous and Daichi shoved him back with a laugh.

“Come on, let’s get back to campus. I don’t mind continuing this, but I’d prefer to do it in my nice warm bed.”

“I can’t wait,” Kuroo said with a wink and twisted around to climb back into the front seat. He snatched up his keys and started the car up, whistling as he glanced around at the fogged-up windows. “We really heated this car up, didn’t we?”

“Doesn’t feel like it to me, it’s gonna suck putting my clothes back on.”

“I’ve got the heat on, so that should help.”

Kuroo watched as Daichi attempted to tug his damp jeans over his legs and snickered at the other man’s frustration. “Struggling?”

“Just a little. Whose idea was this?”

“Which part? The movie on a rainy night and forgetting an umbrella? If you’re referring to us taking off our soaked clothes before we got back to the dorms, I believe that was your idea, my Love.”

Daichi almost had his jeans up his thighs when he stopped, his face flushing from the impromptu endearment. He smiled so deeply that dimples pressed into his cheeks and his eyes held the comforting heat of a campfire on a cool evening.

“So, not such a bad idea really.”

“Yup, totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dabbling away at this one for a long time, it's hard for me to write smut, lol. I needed a big dose of kurodai to break up the train of super rare pairs though. Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
